1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to firearms. More particularly, the present invention relates to an actuating rod assembly addition for operation of the charging handle of an automatic rifle or carbine rifle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A number of functions must be carried out by the user of an automatic firearm such as the Colt M4A1 5.56 carbine or the like. Among these functions include loading, unloading, clearing malfunction, doing “press checks” and locking the bolt. In order to carry out these operations, it is necessary to release the charging handle. As presently configured, the charging handle is gripped behind the trigger location, making it necessary to remove the firing hand from its grip position on the weapon to use that hand to release the charging handle while effectively maintain control of the rifle. This is undesirable since the “pistol grip” of the carbine or rifle makes an optimum control point on the weapon. As presently configured, it is effectively necessary to change hands on the firing grip in order to pull the charging handle, thus taking valuable time to carry out functions such as to reload the weapon and clear malfunctions. It would be desirable to provide a device attachable to such an automatic carbine or rifle which allows pulling back the charging handle using the other hand while maintaining that hand in a forward position such as at a forward grip, thus, allowing the trigger hand to remain on the trigger grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,832,165, issued Apr. 29, 1958, to Ivy, describes a bolt turning attachment for a rifle that relocates the function of the bolt towards the front grip.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,382, issued Nov. 20, 1962, to Hill, describes a gun/rifle having a modified location for an ejection mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,245, issued Jan. 12, 1993, to Straka, describes a rifle that relocates the functions of the bolt.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,311,603 B1, issued Nov. 6, 2001, to Dunlap, describes a modified charging handle for a gas-operated automatic firearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,224,653, issued Dec. 28, 1965, to Packard, describes a charging handle assembly for a gas-operated automatic firearm.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a firearm modification unit solving the aforementioned problems is desired.